Seventh Year
by Kaedryn
Summary: The Seventh Year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, I know, I was never good at titles or summaries. Oh well. :D J/L R/OC S/OC Yes. My own characters are in this. You'll live.
1. Dares and Dates, Maybe a Full Moon, Too?

_**Disclaimer: Never claimed to be JK, still not.**_

_Yes. This story is sort of pointless. Yes, most of my stories ARE pointless. Just, basically, randomness of their Seventh year at Hogwarts. Only way to describe it, really. Have fun reading. _

**Chapter One;**

"I'd like to point out, Mr. Moony, the next full moon is tomorrow night. Not tonight. You can still go to the party. Which is tonight. Not tomorrow." Sirius Black said, exasperated. Remus Lupin, the sandy-haired boy across from him, had been trying to come up with excuses on why he couldn't go to the ball tonight. And so far, all of his excuses had been turned down by Sirius.

"Well… I need my rest. You know how bad I get!" He said, tone soaked in annoyance. He didn't want to go, so he shouldn't be forced to go, even though he knew he'd loose this fight. The other Marauders always succeeded, somehow, to get him to go. Last time, they had levitated him by his ankle in the common room for two hours, until he gave in and told them he'd go.

"Moony. You are going. You can get rest after the full moon. We will levitate you to the Great Hall in your underwear if we must." He yelled, flapping his arms about his head in assurance. Even if he didn't need it. It was basically the Marauder way. They all went to the social gatherings, together, with dates meeting them at the gathering. It had always been that way, and probably always would be.

"Padfoot, don't you dare. I'll come. You three always get me to come in some form, no matter my reason. Unless it's a full moon." He said, sighing. He knew it. They always went together…

"PADFOOT, MOONY!" James Potter said from the doorway, after a resounding "bang" filled the semi-silence, as the portrait hit the wall before swinging shut again. Both boys in question looked up at their best friend, with Peter Pettigrew following behind him. Peter closed the door gently and silently after he was in the room.

"PRONGS. WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Sirius yelled, louder then James had yelled. Once again, he flapped his arms about his head again, in emphasis, though James was too busy staring off into space to notice the arm flapping.

"You were the one yelling. I have to ask Evans today. Remus, what should I do so she says yes?" He asked, flopping down on the couch across from Sirius, next to Remus. Peter took a seat next to Sirius, staring at each one of the other Marauders in turn.

"Prongs, just… Be mature. And try not to ask her until dinner, because she'll be expecting you to ask her all day today." Remus answered, staring into space thoughtfully for a moment before actually answering. James looked like he was actually considering that idea. And then, to everyone's shock and horror, he agreed. He actually agreed.

"Okay. I'll give it a try. But if it doesn't work… It'll be Peter's turn to give me advice on how to make it work." He said, grinning at Peter. Peter looked at him, and his big, flashy, crooked grin spread across his features.

"So who are you three taking to the dance ball thing Dumbledore came up with?" He asked, staring directly at Sirius, knowing neither of the other two would have a date. At least, not yet, if they were even going to get one.

"I'm going with that friend of Lily's. Not Kaitlyn. She's going with Moony. That other one… Whatever her name is." Sirius said, shrugging and blinking. Remus' head snapped up, and James was gaping at him.

"What?" Remus yelped, staring at Sirius in exasperation. He hadn't agreed to go to the ball with anyone, let alone Kaitlyn. He actually liked Kaitlyn, so he wasn't about to go with her. He didn't want to weird out their friendship, plus, he didn't want anyone in danger from his disease. Including Kaitlyn.

"Oh. I must have forgotten to tell you, Moony. I heard her talking with Evans about how she wanted to ask you. So I told her you'd go with her. She was really excited when she left the common room with Evans." He said, shrugging once again.

"Paddy, the girl's name is Elizabeth. You know. Liz? The one on the Quidditch team with us. Who actually likes you, because we heard her talking to Flower about it that one time we were going outside on the full moon…?" Sirius' head snapped up as James mentioned that fact. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he opened his mouth to comment.

"Oh yeah. She did, didn't she? Well, I guess I'd better be more of a gentleman then. I guess I won't ditch her." Peter looked at Sirius curiously for a moment.

"You were going to ditch her?" He asked, his eyes wide. Peter had always disagreed with some of the their morals, but he normally didn't voice them and just shrugged them off. Honestly, Remus thought it was so he wouldn't be kicked out of the group. Remus, on the other hand, knew better. They had made the group for a reason, and that reason wasn't going anywhere. At least, not until a cure for lycanthropy was invented.

"For you guys, yeah. But Moony wouldn't ditch Anderson anyway. It's not his way." He said, shrugging. James sighed loudly from the couch.

"What if she says no? Then me and Wormy will get to roam around the dance, and do nothing. Except look bored. Nothing except looking bored." James said solemnly, staring at the ceiling, his feet dangling off the edge of the couch.

"Actually… I have a date." Peter said quietly from his little corner. Remus looked at him, aghast, while Sirius started choking on fake-water. James, on the other hand, fell off the couch in shock, and yelped "OUCH" rather loudly.

"Who?" Remus asked awkwardly, knowing that this was bad. Normally, him and Peter roamed the dance with James. But this time, he had a date. And so did Peter. That meant James would be by himself. And he didn't take being by himself very well. James took that moment to groan from the floor.

"Oh, woe is me. Woe is meeee. Moony, I'm gonna dieeee." He whined from the floor, assuming a position of faint, arm flung over forehead and all. Remus just snorted.

"Just do what I told you. She doesn't see the fact you're mature, and if you actually show her, then she'll-" Once again, the door to the common room opened and closed, this time much more quietly then before. Of course, the group entering the room wasn't being quiet, was, in fact, talking loudly like the boys had been doing a moment before. James, upon seeing the group, shot off the floor, assuming his abandoned seat on the couch. The girls had quieted down when they entered, after seeing who else was in the room, but conversation resumed between them slowly, as the black-haired one elbowed the red-head in the ribs. The boys had front row seats to their following conversation.

"Liz! What was that for?" Lily asked, scowling slightly.

"You know what it was for, perfectly well, too!" Liz said, grinning at her best friend. Lily sighed.

"No. I don't. Now leave me be." She said, still scowling, though barely managing to keep it that way.

"Liz, Lils. Let it be. Come on. We have that essay for Sluggie we need to do." Lily snorted, and the blonde next to her grinned.

"Yeah right, Kaitlyn. We all know you and Liz will be copying off of me and Lils. But she is right. We do need to work on that essay." Sara said, sighing.

"Duh. We all know that. We just didn't want to point it out. Now. Shall we?" Kaitlyn said, motioning to the corner of the room, where there was a cluster of chairs around a table. Lily looked at them curiously.

"Are we going to be doing the essay, or talking about…" Lily paused as she looked at the group of boys. "Girl stuff?" She finished, looking at the girls around her warily, knowing they would understand what had just been spoken. The three girls eyed the boys, but, instead of answering, just started to leave the room. Lily followed, before a shout from Sirius made them all pause.

"What girl stuff? About your dates and stuff?" They all turned back to look at the boys, and they all shared a secretive grin in reply. Liz answered.

"Yep. About the dance. Nothing else. Why would we be talking about-" She was dragged out of the room by three giggling girls, leaving the boys to wade through their confusion silently for a few moments.

"We should go listen to them with the cloak." Sirius suggested, already moving to the dorm. Remus immediately started protesting, and Peter looked forlornly around at the group. James was grinning, and Sirius was already in the dorm, and returning with the cloak.

"Let's go, everyone under!" He said, grinning. The few people in the common room didn't notice the group of four boys disappearing from the room entirely, or the entryway opening and closing with a soft click. No one was in the halls to here the soft click of their shoes, or their soft murmurs as they breathed, as everyone was at breakfast.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Oohh. Cliff hangerr. You'll all live. If you want to know what happens next (and, believe me, I know. I already have the first ten pages of this typed out on word. ) then review. You know you want to. Yes. You do. _


	2. Doe, Dog, Wolf, And Rabbit

_I realize that this chapter should probably be split in half, rather then just plunging on ahead, but... I was too lazy to find a dividing point. Oh well. Less of a cliff hanger, more for you. And yes, I have updated this story fairly fast for someone who normally doesn't update, but I did. The other stories that need updated will be updated when I get home from school, considering I have to be out the door... Well, now._

* * *

**__****__**

Chapter Two;

**_Doe, dog, rabbit, and wolf._**

**_Lisle, Ochre, Sarai, and Keshi._**

"Ochre, you should not have done that!" Sara told Liz, grinning despite the scolding tone. Liz grinned at her.

"Well, Sarai, we did want to get the boys to come and find out about the nicknames. Like we agreed on, we want the boys to actually find out about this now." Liz said, still grinning at Sara, before turning to address Lily.

"Lisle, why did you get involved? You said you would do whatever it takes to stop our plan. I was planning on having to hold you back." Lily looked ahead, blushing. Kaitlyn quickly came into the conversation.

"Oh my! Ochre, Sarai, Lisle is blushing! Can it be? This is truly an amazing day!" She said, grinning widely. Lily turned to her, and elbowed her in the side, much like what Liz had done to her.

"Keshi, hush up. And, to answer Ochre, when James went in, and started asking Remus and all of them…" Her voice drifted off as she looked ahead again, the whole group moving along once again, though in shock now. Sara was the first to recover.

"Lisle, are you actually planning on saying yesto him when he asks you to the dance tonight?" Though it had only been Sara to ask, it was all three of the girls who were staring at Lily waiting for her answer. Lily was still staring ahead, but then she sighed, and decided to answer.

"Yes. I think I am. But don't mention it when they come. You'll all ruin it. Talk about anything except James and myself. You can mention us separately, just not together. Okay?" She asked, sweeping them all over with her gaze. Though she hadn't said please, it had been in her tone of voice, and in her gaze as she looked them all over. Once again, Sara was the first to come to. She turned to her other friends, and, sighing, took Lily's hand, and then Liz's, until they all held the other's hand, forming a tight circle. Lily commenced the ritual.

"Do you all, Ochre, Sarai, and Keshi, meaning dog, rabbit, and wolf, give your solemn agreement to not mention James Potter and your fellow member, Lisle, doe, as a couple when they enter the room?" She finished, staring each one in the eye as she said their name. In the order their names were stated, they each said "I so solemnly swear" in turn, the only one excluded from the exercise being Lily.

"Alright. Let's hurry, before they catch up." Lily said, urging them on. They all broke the circle, and hurried their steps along. As they were almost there anyway, they reached the Heads' Dormitory door after going up one flight of stairs.

Clambering in through the door, and making sure they shut it behind them, they gathered around the far table, and commenced their conversation, now using their nicknames.

And as they surmised, the group of boys stood outside the door, straining to hear more then the few strange words that reached their ears. Sirius was the first to grow impatient, and it was him who reached to pull open the door. Remus, however, tried to catch him arm, but caught Peter's instead, and he squeaked, and then Sirius pulled the door open. Though the door had a lot more momentum then it should have, it flung open wide, and, with a resounding 'bang,' filled the silence the girls had fallen into when the door had opened.

"That was… Interesting." Lily said, standing up and moving to the door silently, though her emerald eyes were glowing with bemusement. She closed the door softly, before returning to her best friends.

"Lisle, that wasn't smart. That could have been dark magic." Liz said, grinning despite her slightly scolding tone. The boys, though, stared around at the girls, trying to figure out who 'Lisle' was, as they had never heard the word uttered from the girls' lips. It wasn't until Lily answered that they knew.

"Well, Ochre, I doubt that. It is Hogwarts. Plus, I think we all know whom that was." She said, grinning, looking around at their group.

"Well. Anyway…" Kaitlyn paused for a moment, looking around, before focusing back on the girls. "You know. I actually like Remus. A lot." Lily grinned at the other girls, as they all grinned back in response.

"Keshi! Do you actually think you're in love? Like James and Lily?" Sara asked, grinning. Lily, however, scowled, and cut Kaitlyn off before she could answer.

"Sarai! You broke the oath!" She yelped, glaring at her accusingly. Sara shrugged.

"Not really. I didn't claim the two of you as a couple, just said you loved each other. And the way James is your shadow, he has enough love for the both of you." The other girls started laughing and nodding their agreement, and Lily soon gave in. It was only after the laughter died down that Kaitlyn restated her cut-off statement.

"Well. Actually, Sarai, I think I do. And that's kind of scary." She said, looking at the other gravely. They could all tell she was actually scared about this, and they all tuned down their laughter, and tuned up their compassion. Liz went in first.

"Keshi, if you love Remus half as much as I love Sirius, then you needn't be scared. Sure, Sirius is big-headed and snogs every girl he passes in the hallway, and so I hex them for it afterward, but… I still love him. Plus, I don't think you have to worry about Remus snogging anyone." She finished with a satisfied grin, making the others laugh for a minute before Sara took her turn in comforting her friend.

"Keshi, dear. You know we all love you. We kind of have to. It's part of the oath Lisle makes us do," she said, grinning, before moving on with her statement. "So even if Remus does hurt you, which, you have to admit, is not very likely to happen, you'll be able to fall back onto us. And we'll prank the four of those gits for the rest of the year, with our famous marauder-like pranks. The student body will be zoned out." She said, grinning, causing another round of laughter to ensue. Soon, though, the laughter died. It was Lily's turn.

"I know how we have trespassers in here. But, honestly, I value my friends heart more then my pride and sanity, so… Here goes." She started, causing everyone in the room to look at her curiously, including the ones hidden. "Keshi. You know the oath we took? Well, I'm breaking it. Right now. In fact. I think we should make another oath. Right here, right now. Shall we?" Though the girls were all confused, they stood up along with Lily, and they all joined hands.

"Do you all, Ochre, Sarai, and Keshi, meaning dog, rabbit, and wolf, give your solemn agreement to have as much fun as you can tonight, without honoring any of your other oaths excluding this one, for just tonight, and maybe some other nights? Also, I'd like for another agreement. I'd like to ask if we should show them our forms." She stated, staring each one in the eye, waiting for their consent. It came easily. First the solemnly swears, and then the consent she had really been looking for. They all gathered together closer, excluding Lily. Then Sara said the words.

"We agree. We also think it should be tonight, as 'tis tonight that we can do what we want, excluding all of the oaths." Lily nodded her intent agreement, and so they all sat down again, silent, thinking about the boys' reactions. It was only when Lily asked if Kaitlyn was going to be alright that they all started talking again.

"Yeah. Everything helped. Especially that oath." She said, grinning. It was then that she looked at the magical clock and, after the time sank it, sighed.

"Dressing time, my girls. Shall we?" All three girls answered by standing in unison.

"I'll come with you guys, considering the boys probably don't want to walk back. Plus, my dress is there anyway. Let's go!" She said, grinning along with her companions as they left the room, and the four confused boys behind them. As soon as the door closed, the boys had the cloak off.

"I have to ask Lily!"

"I can't believe Kaitlyn loves me…"

"I knew there was a reason I asked Liz. She hexes everyone!" The only one who stayed quiet was Peter, though he was exulting in his happiness over his own date quietly.

Meanwhile, the girls were emerging down the halls, giggling and laughing the entire time. Joyous at their accomplishment, they were happy as they could be at that time.

"Dressing time. We do have to be kind of early… Ugh." She groaned, knowing that since Lily had to go early, her being the Head and all, they were all going early. One of the oaths they had taken, very willingly, had been to never leave one of them alone, in a situation like that.

"Oh hush. You'll live." Lily said, grinning, her insides squirming at what she knew to come, later tonight.

"Good evening. Password is 'cordial elixirs,' I believe?" Lily asked sweetly, smiling at the Fat Lady, who curtsied in return.

"Of course, my dear. Have fun at the dance tonight." She said, smiling sweetly at them all, though she was staring at Lily the most intently. After another moment, the portrait swung open, granting their permission to enter the common room.

"Dormitory time." Liz said, running up the stairs, the other three following close behind, giggles escaping their mouths easily.

An hour and a half later, four gorgeously dressed girls clad in dresses descended down the stairs, grinning, stopping at the bottom. The boys were all going to meet them at the dance, as they were going with Lily, the boys going with James. At least, that had been assumed betwixt each group.

Lily's dress, a green slightly darker then her eyes, causing them to look brighter, swirled around her as she opened the portrait hole, the other three trailing behind her. Kaitlyn's dress was a soft blue, causing her own dark electric blue eyes to pop more, bringing her best feature out. Liz's was a silvery-metallic hue, matching her own silver eyes, either as bright as a cloud, or as dark as the iron. Sara's dress, a dark gold, caused her hair to darken in comparison, and her hazel eyes to lay soothingly in the middle. All three were confident that they look nice, if not beautiful. Most of all though, they were sure their dates would think they _did _look beautiful, whether they would admit it or not.

Dresses billowing behind them, they quickened their paces, matching that of Lily's before Liz grabbed her arm.

"Lisle. Slow. Down. You are not racing us to see who can get to the Great Hall first. We know you want to see your boyfriend, but spare us." She said with a grin, the others girls answering with their own grins and a simultaneous 'yeah, Lisle!' Lily sighed in reply, and slowed down, though she did keep up a rather fast pace.

"Sorry. Just… Yeah." Was all she answered with, though all the girls knew what she didn't want to voice aloud, so they all complied to her still-fast pace.

A few minutes later, they reached the Great Hall. After standing outside for a few moments, straightening hair and dress, they all emerged into the Great Hall, and the girls, excluding Lily, whom had seen this, gasped.

"Lisle, this is fabulous!" Sara breathed, staring about in wonder, the other girls doing the same. It took them all a few moments to notice the four boys on the other side of the room watching them, all wearing different emotions on their faces, though it all left when they each noticed the girls staring at them.

Each wearing a matching tuxedo, they were all handsome, despite the matching clothing. Each had made it unique in his own way, depending on their Animagi form. Sirius' was shaggy, Remus' was a tad shabby, Peters' was tight, and James' was white, instead of the black each of the others' had.

It wasn't until Dumbledore entered they all turned to look at something aside from their date, all eyes on Dumbledore, who was in shimmering dark blue robes, instead of the muggle tuxedo every male student had been asked to wear.

"My students. Any last minute decorations?" He asked, grinning at them all in turn. When they all shook their head, he just grinned, and nodded.

"Perfect, then. We are ready, with… Only a few minutes to spare! Students should be showing up anytime now." He moved humbly across the room, to the Head's Table, sitting at his normal seat in the middle. He was looking at the students' almost smugly, a twinkle in his eye, when the first wave of students hit the room, and the group had to separate for a few minutes as they greeted their various other friends, though they all agreed to meet back up in the hall, the boys, too.

A few minutes later, after the surges of students had ceased, the seven emerged out into the hallway, Peter having stayed inside with his own date. After a few moments of silence, James was the first to speak up, and to Lily.

"Lily… Will you please be my date to the dance? Even though it already started and everything…" Even though Lily had said she was going to say yes now, he was still nervous, so he kept running his hand through his hair, waiting… Before Lily smiled serenely at him.

"Of course I will. But… Well. We have something to you show you three. Come on." She extended her hand forward, and took James within hers, followed closely by Kaitlyn and Liz doing the same to their dates, leaving Sara to just grin at them all.

Without a word, the girls started moving, but, instead of moving outside, like the boys had expected, they were being pulled upstairs, to the Heads' dormitory. Once they got there, they were pulled in the room. Then, the girls released them, as all four started putting silencing spells, seeing spells… The works around the room. After a few moments of silence aside from the murmuring, the girls all turned back to the boys.

"Alright. We happen to know that when the door opened earlier, it was to give you three and Peter leave to enter the room. Well, we're trusting you three not to tell Peter this, as he's not here. Plus, you three heard all four of us earlier; you know we trust you, and more. So, here goes." Lily sighed once, as she looked at the girls. Together, with four loud cracks, a doe was next to James, butting its' head gently against his leg. A collie was licking Sirius' arm, willing him to pet her. A wolf stood next to Remus, playfully batting at his feet, the red markings glowing more then normal. A white rabbit stood in the middle of the room, bouncing around, left and right.

"Wow. I didn't think this was what the meant by forms… Well. I think we should tell them. Now." James said, quietly, staring at the other two boys, who nodded gravely. With two cracks, the boys were gone, replaced by a deer and a dog. The deer started butting heads with the doe, both twisting around in circles, before they both laid down next to each other on the floor. The dogs started nipping at each other, barking, before they, too, laid on the floor, licking each other. Both Remus and the wolf sat on the floor, the wolf with it's head in Remus' lap. The rabbit continued hopping from each couple to another, before curling up in front of the fire.

'Twas a while before any of them stirred or moved. When Sirius started whining from his spot, and then cracked into his human form, and started itching his head. With a whine from Liz, the same happened, her itching. Seeing the change, Kaitlyn transformed back, though she just sat, her head against Remus' shoulder. Sara transformed back, sitting by the fire, her back to it. The doe and deer transformed back at the same time, both then sitting next to each other.

"Why are you two itching?" Lily asked quietly, her head on James' shoulder, while his arm was around her waist.

"THIS IS WHAT I GET! RUNNING AROUND WITH A WEREWOLF. I GET _FLEAS_." Everyone in the room laughed, grinning happily.


End file.
